Nomad Uchiha Return to Kohona!
by paperdominos
Summary: Clarissa is a nomadic uchiha who, with her family comes back to the village.  People are confused, and major events unfold regarding Naruto and is relashionship status, and a few missing ninjas out for the run -and so much more.


Chapter 1

~Uchiha Family Name~

_This takes place right after pain forged the city to ruin. Naruto is going out with Hinata, Sasuke is still missing, and Sakura is working in the hospital. The hokage has woken up and all is well…or not._

I stood up watching the ruined town slowly progress into the town I used to know. I offered help, but no one would let me. A girl my age came up to me and asked, "You're Naruto right?"

I nodded, as she held out her hand grinning like a child and said, "I'm Clarissa." Clarissa was a little shorter than I was, and had pitch black hair, and dark eyes that reminded me of Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you Clarissa," I said taking her hand.

"Um, this is a stupid question but have you seen any Uchiha's around here? I asked this guy, and he said to go look for you or the hokage, I didn't think the hokage needs to see little old me." She giggled.

"Um…" I started, "I-I think I heard you wrong, did you say Uchiha?"

She nodded, as I stopped smiling and question, "What's you're last name again?"

"Uchiha, Clarissa Uchiha." She said happily.

"Um, I think you should come with me," I said.

She frowned, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," I said calmly, "But, the hokage would actually like to see you."

"Um, are you sure?" she questioned worried. I nodded and she said, "I have to find my parents."

"May I accompany you?" I questioned.

"Sure, I guess," she said.

"Lead the way," I said, and smiled trying to steady my beating heart.

When we started a little girl came running up to us yelling, and crying "Naruto, Naruto!"

I knelt down as the little girl hugged me, surprised I questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy got stuck under the wood!" she cried.

"Can you show me?" I questioned. She nodded and ran off into a house. I motioned for Clarissa to follow, and she did. The little girl was sitting by a man held down by a few pillars of wood. I quickly, and carefully took the wood off the man and picked him up.

"Where's your mother?" I questioned the little girl.

"The kitchen," she said tearing up. She led us to the kitchen where the door was blocked off. I put the man over my shoulder and moved the stuff away from the door so the door wasn't block-aided anymore, then opened the door and the woman came rushing out, to check on her husband.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital, what's his name?" I questioned.

"Casper Carlson," she said biting her lip.

"Take care of you're daughter," I said looking at the little sobbing girl.

"Baby you alright?" she questioned rushing over to her.

I walked out and motioned Clarissa to follow me again. She did and we ran to the hospital.

When we arrived Clarissa opened the door for me and conveniently Sakura was standing by the desk talking with a nurse.

"Sakura," I said calmly. She immediately turned and took the man while saying, "Come with me."

Seeing Clarissa with me she explained, "I'm sorry but we will take good care of him, just wait outside alright?"

"She's with me," I explained.

"But, I need to talk to you," Sakura said.

"She can hear," I stated.

She groaned and said, "Fine." Walking through the halls I was greeted by many with bows of respect.

She led us to a room where I set the man on a bed as Sakura looked him over.

"You had something to talk to me about?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said, glancing over at Clarissa, "But it's really personal."

"Like… serious relations personal," she concluded.

"My personal or you're personal?" I questioned.

"Yours," she stated, "Really, really, I mean _deadly_ personal."

"Deadly?" I questioned.

She nodded, "You know how I work for the hokage?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I wouldn't know this if I didn't work for her, you might not even get to be told," she said staring me down.

"Do you care Clarissa?" I questioned.

"Not at all," she said, "I'm a nomad, I won't do anything political anyway."

Her face turned serious, and I realized she was putting up a front. "Sakura?" I asked talking a step closer.

"She's missing Naruto."

"Whose missing?" I questioned.

"She was last sighted with Sasuke," she said biting her lip.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Hinata."


End file.
